


Enemy

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl moves four houses down from the Gallagher household, Debbie meets a boy, and some unexpected returns happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OMFG IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED!!!!
> 
> (I'm a nerd shhhhh)
> 
> Seriously though, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update and I'm praying that you guys haven't forgotten about this series, Because I'm still incredibly proud of it! There's so many excuses for why I haven't updated. I'm lazy, I didn't have time, I was questioning my ability to write (Seriously every single time I tried I felt like it was just trash), Blah blah blah. I can't promise my updates will be frequent right now but just know that I'm trying and this series isn't over! Love you guys!

"What do you mean four houses down?" Fiona questioned, Placing her hands on her hips as she stared at Debbie who stood across from her. "What do you mean what do I mean?" Debbie asked, Crossing her arms over her chest. Behind her, Frank and Carl stood with their arms crossed as well, Trying to come across as tough. Russel tried to look as tough as he could while holding Franny, Too. Behind Fiona stood Ian, Mickey, Mandy, Sammi, Chuckie and Liam. Sammi and Chuckie were the only ones trying to act tough-And failing at that.

"I just...I wasn't expecting you guys to be living so close...I'm happy you guys found a place to crash, Though." Fiona cleared her throat and brushed her hair behind her ears as she looked between Debbie and Carl. "You guys got jobs, right?"

"Don't worry about our living situation. Don't worry about whether or not we have jobs. Don't worry about us at all." Carl spoke up, Sounding smooth and a lot less angry than what he really was. "Carl." Fiona huffed. "I am not your enemy, bro. But I can be." She warned him, Bending down a little so she could be eye to eye with him. He glared back at her. "You became my enemy the second you allowed that skank bitch to take my place in the Gallagher household. But that's Okay, Fi. I think I'll enjoy not having to share a house with a slimy, Vindictive bitch like yourself." He grinned. "You do realize you're now living with Frank, Right?" Fiona chuckled.

Carl rolled his eyes before stepping back, Not wanting to talk to her any longer. He was still pissed off that his own sister, The one he looked up to, Wanted to be like, The one who he always thought would be there for him no matter what, Had kicked him out of the house that he'd been living in for his whole life. He would never forgive her for doing that to him.

"Well, Good luck with whatever...This...Is." Fiona shrugged, Pointing around at Carl's NEW family before walking away, Back towards her house. Ian cleared his throat and stepped forward to hug his siblings, And then Russel. He made sure to leave Frank out of the hug, And then stepped back to send a smile to the teenagers. "For what it's worth, You guys can always come to me whenever you need help with anything. Money, Food, Boy talk. I'm here for it all." He smirked before ruffling Carl's hair. He walked in the same direction that Fiona did, Sammi and Chuckie following after him much to his disdain.

Mickey cleared his throat, Scratched his head, And took a sip of the beer he was drinking while he looked at them. "What he said." He coughed. "You know, I don't know why we're treating this as a goodbye. You're only four houses down and I'm sure I'll still be seeing you fuckers much more than I fuckin want to anyways, So..."

When he noticed that they were just staring at him, He felt the need to continue. "Listen, I ain't got shit to do with what's going on between you guys and Fiona, Okay? I got enough problems of my own so don't even consider dragging me in between any of you guys' shit with her, Alright? And ugh...I'm not inviting you guys to come talk to me about boys or any other topic...But I know you guys...Especially you-" He pointed to Carl and his face softened, Along with his voice. "Like to run to me and talk about every little problem...I'm not saying you should continue that but...I guess I wouldn't be opposed to it JUST because of this little situation." He sighed. "Well...Bye."

 

He walked away quickly, Leaving Mandy, Lip and Liam behind. "I think this whole thing is dramatic. I'll probably see you shits tomorrow. So...See you later." Lip shrugged before lighting a cigarette and then walking off. Mandy shrugged and sent them all a smile. "Ditto...See ya." She said before grabbing Liam's hand and walking away with him. Debbie sighed a little before turning in the opposite direction, To head back to their new house.

********

Debbie sat on the park bench with Franny on her lap and watched as people passed by. For some reason, Despite what had happened earlier, She was in a really good mood today and she just felt like being around other people. Franny was apparently in a good mood as well. She hadn't cried or even whined all day! The small child was mumbling the few words she knew to herself and squirming around on Debbie's lap as she watched all the strangers interacting with one another.

Debbie didn't think she could feel any better, Until a boy who looked to be around her age sat next to her. The guy was attractive and wore a friendly smile. He mostly looked in Franny's direction, But he glanced at Debbie when he started talking. "Hi." he chuckled. "Ugh, This is weird but-I just thought your baby was super cute." He gushed.

Debbie frowned a little. "You don't mean that in a creepy way, Do you?" She asked skeptically. He hurriedly shook his head. "Um-No! I just love kids." He smiled. "There are lots of kids around-This is a park after all. Why are you here looking at mine?" She asked.

"Well yeah there are lots of cute kids here. Not a lot of cute moms here too, Though." He stated slyly. Debbie could feel herself blushing as she looked away from him. Reminding herself of all her past 'Relationships' Which had turned out horribly, She scooted down the bench to put a little more space between herself and the cute boy. "Thanks." She coughed. "Her name is Franny...Named after her granddad. Well, His name his Frank. Francis, But we call him Frank." She stuttered over her words as she desperately tried to make conversation. "Cute." He grinned. "My name is Cole by the way. Cole Cliffton."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Debbie Gallagher." She stated before glancing down at Franny. "I should probably get back to my sister. She's here with my niece and I promised I'd help watch her today..." Cole drifted off awkwardly. "Short talk, But nice." He told her.

"Yeah. See you." Debbie waved.

When Cole walked away, Debbie sighed a little and then stood up. The warm August air blew her hair softly as she and Franny began walking out of the park. She would've stayed, But she'd just remembered that she had a bit of grocery shopping to do. Frank had given her a little money to get some items-Where he got it from, She didn't know. She wasn't gonna ask either!

*******

Carl and Russel were sat on the expensive looking leather couch in their new home, Enjoying the nice flat screen TV opposite of them and eating popcorn while they watched it, Only muttering a few words here and there to each other before silence engulfed them again. Frank sat on a bar stool in the kitchen, Running his fingers through his surprisingly clean hair. He felt weird, Smelling clean and looking like he wasn't homeless for once, But he could get used to it.

"I am the best dad in the world." He mumbled to himself before taking a gulp of his beer. "I am the best dad in the world. I, Francis Gallagher, have provided my two lovely children and grandchild with a house. A place to stay. I should win an award." He muttered to himself. "They said I was a terrible human being, Because- What, I called DFS on my children one time? I drink a little more than the 'Average' Person? Pft. I'm god damn amazing. Wonderful. Magnificent. Iconic."

"I wouldn't say all that...None of it, Actually."

Frank stumbled off of his stool and dropped his beer when he heard the somehow familiar, But not familiar enough to be in the house with him voice. He swung around quickly, Wondering if someone had broken in to beat him up. He didn't have a lot of friends, After all.

He soon calmed down, But only for a few seconds, When he realized that (Hopefully) This person didn't have any bad intentions. "Shelia?" He gasped, Eyes widening. "What- How- Hi." he stuttered out.

"I need a place to stay. I was hoping that I could stay with you, Since I did allow you to freeload off of me for all that time some years ago." She smiled. "Wha-Yeah?" It came out as more of a question, But it didn't matter anyway. Shelia was already heading up the stairs to locate an empty room where she could start unpacking. Frank, Still shocked and confused, Hurriedly ran after her, Stepping on a piece of the broken beer bottle in the process. He cursed loudly, Causing Carl and Russell to simultaneously 'Shh' him, and then hopped up the stairs as fast as he possibly could.

"Ugh, Shiels, What-"

"I've been traveling since I left. I went to the Grand Canyon first and then visited here and there and everywhere and- I ended up deciding that I was done traveling when I got to Paris for the second time-" "Paris? Second?" Frank stuttered. "Then I started wondering where I should settle down. Where I should live. I decided that I wanted to come back here. I don't know why. It isn't like this place holds a lot of good memories..." She mumbled, Looking around. "Your house blew up." Frank informed her, As if she didn't know. He thought she'd gone crazy, Though. Maybe she'd been in some kind of mental facility and they'd electrocuted her so many times that now her brain was just turned into pudding and she was just talking mumbo jumbo.

"Yeah." She sighed, Rolling her shoulders. "You aren't as dirty as I remember you being." She smiled brightly. "Well...Not on the outside." She added. "Oh, I do clean up well." He chuckled modestly while doing a little bow. "I-" "FRANK WHAT THE FUCK?!" He heard Carl yell from downstairs. "Ignore that-" Frank started, But Shelia was already on her way downstairs to figure out what was going on. He groaned and followed after her, Letting out another curse or two as he realized he still had glass stuck in his foot. "What have I done now?" He shouted as he headed down. "Other than provide you ingrates with a warm and cozy place to stay, That is." He mumbled to himself.

Frank and Shelia finally made it to the front door where Carl and Russel were standing, Arms crossed and looking angry. "Hello, Baby." The one and only Monica slurred. Frank's eyes widened once again. For the second time in just a five minute time period, He was shocked to the point where he couldn't form words. "M-Monica?" He questioned, Not believing his eyes. First Shelia, Who he hasn't seen in years shows up at his doorstep asking for a place to stay, And now Monica, Who he thought didn't care that he was 'dead', Who he thought he'd never see again was here, in the flesh! Was he high? He couldn't recall taking anything lately.

"I-I-"

"Oh, I knew you weren't dead you little asshole." Monica giggled before coughing a little. "Fiona sent me over here." She answered the question in everybody's minds. "That bitch." Carl shouted. Of course she would send their drunken, Junkie mother to his doorstep. Of course. "Oh, How I missed you." She shouted, Pulling Carl into a long, Unwanted hug. He shoved her away as soon as her death grip on him loosened a little and quickly stood behind Russel so she couldn't get to him again. "Oh, I'm afraid I don't know you." She giggled, Smiling down at the blonde boy. "I'm Russel." He stated dryly, Knowing that if Carl didn't want anything to do with her, He didn't either. 

"Nice to meet you Russy." She grinned, Already giving him a nickname. He narrowed his eyes at her before grabbing Carl's hand and leading him away, Knowing that it was basically pointless to stick around any longer. Monica stared at their intertwined hands and smiled to herself before turning to look at the strange woman who was eyeing her. She immediately noticed how close the woman was standing to Frank, And her smile dropped. "You are?" She asked, Crossing her arms over her chest. "Sheila." Shelia said, Crossing heat arms over chest as well. She didn't know who this woman was, But she did know that she didn't like her attitude.

"Oh my." Frank whispered to himself. Luckily, The door opened again and in came Debbie, Looking happier than usual. "Oh, Debbie!" Monica shouted before latching onto The ginger girl. Debbie try's to dodge her long arms but fails, Causing Franny and herself to be trapped in a long hug. "Ew." Debbie squeaked out. "Why is she here?" She questioned, Directing her attention towards Frank before eyeing Sheila. "I thought you were gone?" She asked in a somewhat nicer tone. "I came back." Shelia stated simply before walking off. She was in need of a long, Hot, Soothing bubble bath.

"Well...Bye." Debbie said quickly after finally escaping Monica's hug. She ran off as fast as she could while holding on to Franny, Leaving Frank and Monica alone to talk about...Whatever it was that they'd be talking about.

"I missed you." Monica mumbled softly after a few moments of silence. Frank nodded. "You too...That's why I ugh- I didn't know how to contact you...I-" Frank didn't know what he should say to her now that she was here in front of him. 

The tension in the room was quickly turning from awkward to sexual as they stared each other down. Somehow they had their conversation with their eyes, Both revealing that they'd missed each other for whatever reason and that they still in fact had more memories to make with one another, And then that maybe they should make up for some of the time they'd lost with each other. Monica was the first to act, Removing her shirt clumsily and kicking out of her shoes before Frank could even react. "Make love to me, Frank." She commanded.

"Ew!" They heard what sounded like Russel's voice and then the sound of heavy footsteps running farther and farther away from the entrance of the house. "Okay." Frank smirked, Flipping his hair back in a 'sexy' way. Boy did he miss Monica.

******

Fiona let out a small burp after downing her fourth shot and then laughed as she watches Sammi dancing in her seat at the bar. Even though it was only five in the evening, She and Sammi had decided it'd be fun to spend a girls night out. Without having Carl, Debbie, Russel and Franny around, Fiona found that the house was quiet and boring. At first she'd been having the time of her life, Enjoying her long days of relaxation, But after a month it grew boring. There was no one to talk to, Really. Mickey and Ian were in their own world, Mandy had never particularly enjoyed Fiona and Lip was busy causing chaos all over the place. Sammi and Chuckie were always around, And though Fiona still couldn't find it in herself to enjoy being around the creepy teen, She was starting to warm up to Sammi, Who wasn't all that bad especially when there's a few drinks in your system.

"That cute guy over there is staring at you like you're the last cow on the farm." Sammi smirked, Nudging Fiona. Fiona raised her brows, Unsure if being compared to a cow was necessarily a good thing. Cows get slaughtered after all, And she certainly didn't want that. "I'm not here to pick up guys." Fiona shook her head.

"Why not?" Sammi whined. "Because when you pick up a guy you pick up problems, Heartbreak, Stress-All the things I've been able to live without for the last few weeks." Fiona shortened her rant. "I just wanna get shitfaced and then go home and sleep it off."

"Fine. But next time we're out I'm going to find you a man." Sammi giggled.

"Fiona!" Veronica shouted as she walked up to her brunette friend. "You two drunk half the bar within the thirty minutes you've been here and you haven't put a single penny in my register. Now you may be my best friend, But I have one friend I like a whole lot better than you; Money!"

"Chill, We'll pay you before we leave." Fiona giggled.

"That's what you said last time." Veronica grumbled. "Why are you drinking so much anyways? This is the third day in a row you and skanky Sammi popped into the bar early in the afternoon and didn't leave until 2am. You're starting to remind me of Frank." She lectured. Fiona rolled her eyes and waved her off. "I'm simply enjoying my stress-free life." She grinned.

Veronica shook her head before walking away silently. Fiona, As much as she loved her, Was starting to get on her last nerve! It was no doubt because she'd been hanging around that nuisance, Sammi. It's almost as if they were best friends now.She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. Sammi would never replace her.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I can write (Kind of) 'Smut' for Frank and Monica but not for Carl and Russel? Oh god.
> 
> (SPOILERS)
> 
> Season seven of shameless was so great! I'm kind of sad that Monica died but that was interesting. And Gallavich...Boi. I cried for twelve hours. I thought Fiona was being a bitch, I missed her and V's friendship a lot. Lip...Lord. Help his precious soul. Carl done turned his whole life around and I am a proud mother! I love Debbie lots!
> 
> I enjoyed Trevor (He was better than Caleb, At least) and Sierra was amazeballs! And can I just say that I legit am so here for Neil and Debbie? Neil is precious and even if Debbie isn't in love with him I'd love for him to stay in the show somehow. Maybe as her friend?
> 
> Liam was adorable as always and I'm so glad he got more lines!
> 
> I hope that both Debbie and Carl find good (Long lasting) relationships next season. I honestly hope that Svetlana stays in the show. I hope Fiona finds another love interest or that Jimmy comes back. I hope Lip gets his drinking problem under control and that he and Sierra actually have a long relationship. I hope Frank stays the piece of shit but also somehow lovable (That part's debatable) person that he is.
> 
> Well that's all for now. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also,I hope there aren't too many spelling errors!


End file.
